oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Throne of Miscellania
Details *Level 45 * Heroes Quest * Fremennik Trials |items = * Iron bar * Log (any logs work) * a ring with a gem * Flowers (can be bought from Flower Girl for 15 coins) * Cake (only if the player is a female) * Bow (Only if the player is a male. You will lose the bow that you give away.) One or more of: * Any Woodcutting Hatchet (Inferno Adze will not work) * Harpoon or Lobster pot (can both be bought from the fishmonger) * Rake or 15 extra coins and 35 herblore * Pickaxe }} Walkthrough Area overview Miscellania and Etceteria are two islands off the northern coast of Rellekka connected by a single bridge. They have some resources such as Maple trees and coal. All transportation to and from the islands is on Miscellania. The boat to Rellekka is located on the south-eastern shore. The fairy ring code CIP takes you to north-west Miscellania. A small island of penguins near Miscellania is accessible only by the fairy ring code AJS. Also, you can use a patch in the southern part of Etceteria to plant a Spirit tree. #King Vargas and Advisor Ghrim (on second floor) #Princess Astrid (on second floor) #Prince Brand (on second floor) #Queen Sigrid (on second floor) #Derrik #Maple trees #Coal #Fishing #Raking herbs Speak with the king *Make your way to Miscellania, head to the large building in the western part of the town, take the stairs up to the first floor, and enter the throne room. *Speak to King Vargas to officially begin the quest. :He tells you a bit about himself and says he is looking for a regent for his kingdom. *Offer to take on the duties of regent. :The king says you must first demonstrate your worth by making peace with Etceteria and by becoming part of his royal family by marrying either his daughter or son. :Warning: 'If you leave the island after beginning the quest but before completing it, your progress with the prince or princess is set back and your approval rating goes back to 25 percent. You do not have to give the prince or princess gifts again or repeat the conversations, but you will have to go through all the emotes again. Negotiating peace with Etceteria '''Note: '''You do quite a bit of running back and forth during this section. A musician just outside the Miscellania gates can help you restore your run energy. *Talk with Advisor Ghrim, who is off to the side behind the king, and ask him how to make peace with Etceteria. :He tells you to talk with Queen Sigrid of Etceteria. *Head east, cross the bridge over into Etceteria, enter the large building in the east side of town, climb the stairs to the first floor, and enter the centre room, where you find Queen Sigrid. *Speak to Queen Sigrid. :After you tell her you have been sent by King Vargas to negotiate a treaty, she says she will agree to a peace deal if King Vargas will accept Etceteria officially as a sovereign nation. *Return to Vargas, and tell him what the queen said. :He says he will recognize her country if she changes Etceteria's national anthem. *Dash back to Queen Sigrid, and speak with her. :Although she at first says it is a great anthem and that she composed it herself, she eventually agrees but requests that you come up with a new anthem. *Return to Miscellania, enter the room to the south of King Vargas's throne room, and speak to Prince Brand. :You tell him you need a new anthem, and he agrees to write you one immediately. It is, however, terrible. He gives you the awful anthem. *Enter the throne room next door, and talk to Advisor Ghrim about the anthem. :You give the advisor the awful anthem, and he makes a few adjustments, turning it into a good anthem. *Return to Sigrid, and tell her you have a new anthem. :She is pleased with her new anthem and hands you a Treaty—which she's already signed—to be signed by King Vargas. *Take the treaty back to King Vargas, and tell him it is awaiting his signature. :He says he can't sign it with an ordinary pen. He needs a pen large enough for him to hold. *Head to the northern shore of Miscellania, to the east of the mining icon, where you will find Derrik. :He's in the house with the anvil. *Talk to Derrik, and tell him you have a strange request. :He says he can make a giant nib if you have an iron bar. You give him your iron bar, and he gives you the giant nib. *Use the nib with some logs, and you will end up with a giant pen. *Take the giant pen to King Vargas, who then signs the treaty, bringing an end to the rivalry between the two kingdoms. Marrying ''Note: For either option, do NOT change your gender at the Makeover Mage midway. If you do so, you'll have to do this part over. Princess Astrid Princess Astrid is the princess of Miscellania. If you have a male character then this is who you need to marry. Speak to her a few times and agree with whatever she says. Then use the flowers on her and give them to her. The flowers can be bought for 15gp from the flower girl located just outside the building from where the King presides. Then use any of the Dance, Headbang, Spin, Jig, Snowman dance, Zombie dance emotes in her room (note: the Snowman dance and Zombie dance are NOT required to finish, the requirements are 4 different dances, thus any combo of the six will work). Speak to her a few more times. Finally speak to her a bit more and agree with her. Once she has nothing left for you to agree with, use any bow on her. When she calls you dear use the "Blow Kiss" emote. Again speak to her a few more times and agree with her. Once she has nothing left for you to agree with use the ring on her and she will agree to marry you and request you tell her father of the marriage. (You will waste your time trying to tell her father if you have not made peace with Etceteria yet.) Note that a perfect ring, made during or after the Family crest quest, will NOT be recognized by the Princess. Prince Brand Prince Brand is the prince of Miscellania. If you are female this is who you need to marry. Speak to him and he will ask you if you like his poem. Use the clap or cheer emote. Then speak to him and agree with him a few times then give him the flowers. Speak to him again a few times, when he says the poem respond with be still my darling then him the cake. Continue talking and agreeing with him until he starts calling you My darling. Then use the "Blow Kiss" emote and use the ring on him. He will then agree to marry you...FINALLY! Public Support After the treaty and getting engaged you must now get the support of the public to be the new ruler. You will need to be approved by 75% of Miscellania to be the new ruler. Players will start off with 25%. Players can check your approval rating by asking the villager you are helping. (There's no need to empty your backpack when building support among your subjects during this part of the quest, as the resources you gather go directly to them not into your pack, excluding weeds.) Note: You get a lot less experience for doing these things than you would normally. Players would obtain 0.1 experience per log they cut, fish they catch, coal they mine, or weeds they obtain from farming. File:Gaining favor.png File:Gaining favor 1.png File:Gaining favor 2.png File:Gaining favor 3.png '''Ways to Get Support. It is recommended that you mine, as for it is faster than all the others. Raking is somewhat faster than mining, but you have to wait for weeds to grow back. *Rake the Herbs and Flax outside the palace walls. 1% = 1.285 weeds *Mine Coal on the north side of Miscellania. 1% = 1.285 coal *Chop maple trees in the centre of Miscellania. 1% = 3 maples (recommended if you have 50 woodcutting) *Fish Tuna, Lobsters, or Swordfish by the docks of Miscellania. 1% = 1.285 fish (regardless of type of fish) *Note- When fishing, it is recommended to not filter your in-game messages. Ways to Lose Support *Kill Villagers, -5%. *Steal from stalls. After you have 75% of the public support talk to King Vargas. Congratulations you have completed Throne of Miscellania! Reward *1 Quest Point *Management of Miscellania Trivia When fishing lobsters, there is a glitch where your lobster pot will disappear. When Prince Brand is about to marry you (female players), he will say "my heart is like an open book." this may be a reference to Shakespeare's play Macbeth. If using the Barbarian Hand Fishing method, the chat box will still display "You start Harpooning fish." instead of the normal "You star to lure the fish" for hand fishing. See also *Heroes Quest *The Fremennik Trials *Royal Trouble Category:Quests Category:Miscellania and Etceteria Category:Fremennik quest series Category:Quest series